if you didnt notice then, you wont notice now
by shiba ella walker
Summary: repost because i got hacked and cant get back into my other account. i was so peeved i started to cry because i have to go through and put everything i had up on ther, on here. i really dont want to..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto if I did hinata wouldn't be so shy…

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to be known as the failure anymore. Her father, kiba, sakura, naruto, shino and her sensei. They all thought she was a failure, but she wasn't gonna be known as the failure anymore.

She packed up her things for her mission tomorrow morning. She sat on her balcony and sighed. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked and the door opened revealing her father. He didn't look too happy with her. She bit her lip and stood up.

"You are hereby disowned. When you return all your belongings will be on the sidewalk waiting for you. So get all your essentials packed now. Because anything you don't pack will be thrown out. By the way, you let your younger sister surpass you. That's just pitiful." Hiashi said then walked out.

Her eyes went wide and she began to cry. She cried as she packed her things and sat on her bed. She decided to take a walk.

She rubbed her left arm right above her elbow as she walked down the street, tears streaked down her face as she walked.

Up ahead she saw sakura and naruto. Sakura ran over to her and saw she was crying."Hey hina-chan you alright?" naruto asked. She shook her head and he frowned.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you? Whoever hurt you I promise I will beat them to a pulp!" naruto growled. Hinata shook her head.

"n-no one h-hurt me. I just got a split second notice that I've gotten the boot. I'm no longer a hyuuga. He plans to seal my eyes when I r-return from my mission . " she stammered.

Hinata wiped her eyes and hugged naruto. He was taken by surprise. "I really like you naruto. I just wanted you to know. Because I might not come back from escorting the kazekage back to suna." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry hinata…but I don't feel the same way." He said and she pulled away from him and smiled sadly.

"I know.. I just wanted you to know." She said then bolted off to the hyuuga manor. She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She couldn't do anything right.

-:-:-

Hinata watched with wide eyes as kiba was struck down quickly. These kiri Nin weren't playing around. She activated her byakugan and stood in front of the kazekage protectively.

The ninja ran at her and she spun sending him flying back. The kazekage grabbed him in his sand and crushed him. Blood splattered everywhere, all over her face and clothes.

Her eyes went wide as she saw all the blood. The kazekage noticed the look in her pale lavender eyes he narrowed his eyes and looked on as her teammates took them out and refused to let her fight.

He could tell she had been through a lot and he could also tell she wasn't quite mentally stable either. He had seen something in her eyes that had been triggered by the blood splashing on her face.

Once the ninja were dead they turned to hinata and they gave her dirty looks. "we told you protect the kazekage not help us. Hinata why can't you listen?" kiba growled, akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata grit her teeth and turned away from them. "You can't do anything more to hurt me. Naruto, my father and everyone else has already done that enough. Naruto turned me down. My father disowned me, and you all think I can't handle myself. I need to take a walk. If I don't come back don't look for me I will probably be dead." Hinata spat feeling confident for once.

She turned and walked away once she saw them start to follow her she bolted off into the woods as fast as she could, looking behind her every now and then to make sure they weren't behind her.

She tripped over something and fell. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked to see what she had tripped over. She saw a large clay bird and she gasped.

She turned to look in front of her and saw a blonde male glaring at her. He had long blonde hair in a small ponytail and a fringe of it over his left eye. His other eye was wide with surprise. It was a brilliant blue.

She peered around and saw his cloak. Her eyes went wide and she crawled over to him on her knees pleadingly."Onegai onegai onegai! Onegai, take me with you onegai!" she begged and he blinked.

He looked at her headband and his eyes narrowed. She looked down and saw he was staring at her hitai ate, with disgust in his eyes. In an instant she whipped out a kunai and slashed through the leaf symbol.

"Please take me with you. I don't want to be there anymore. They treat me as if I'm nothing. They think I'm weak. Just please take me with you." She begged once more on her knees.

He sighed as a puppet showed up. " oi brat who is the girl?" he asked. She stood up and bowed to him. "Hyuuga hinata. I wish to join akatsuki. Please allow me to accompany you." She said pleadingly.

"hn. I seriously doubt you could be of use." He said and turned away. He hopped onto the clay bird and the blonde followed him onto the bird. With a hand sign they were off.

She grit her teeth and activated byakugan. She saw them high over head and moving fast. She smiled and bolted after them.

-:-:-

Deidara and sasori finally reached the hideout when konan stepped out and looked into the treeline around the waterfall.

"someone has followed you." She said and deidara and sasori turned around and grit their teeth. " how did you find us?" sasori asked. The girl stepped out and smiled.

"I'm a hyuuga remember. I have byakugan. If you weren't smart enough to notice my eyes before then I guess you do now. Now I restate my offer. I wish to join akatsuki." She said, determination written all over her features.

"Talented girl. You followed us when we were going faster than one hundred miles an hour while you were on land and we were in the sky. You may just be stronger than I first thought. " sasori said and deidara smirked.

"Come Miss Hyuuga. We must speak with leader-sama. He will tell you if you are akatsuki material or not." Konan said and hinata grinned.

"Arigatou " she said and followed them into the hideout. She followed the beautiful blue haired woman into a dark room while the blonde and red haired guys went different directions.

Konan opened the door and hinata walked In. she looked at the person at the desk and saw he had auburn hair and a lot of piercings.

"What do you need-Who are you?" he asked and hinata flinched at the edge in his voice. "Hyuuga hinata. Ex heiress of the hyuuga clan. I wish to join akatsuki." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you, a woman from a prestigious clan want to join akatsuki?" he asked and hinata smiled at him. "I hate konoha. They all thought I was weak because I stuttered and I was shy. They just crossed the line today when they told me the only thing I could do was keep a lookout or protect a client. I want to be useful. I want to kill" hinata said.

-:-:-

Kiba, shino, gaara, akamaru, and kurenai looked everywhere for hinata. Kiba sniffed the air and grit his teeth."I smell traces of the blonde akatsuki and hinata. She has been taken by the akatsuki. This is why we told her to stay back out of the battles. " kiba growled.

Gaara glared at the dog boy. "You're wrong. She is stronger than you think. You dont know the power she holds. You just made a mistake. She may have gone willingly, and if she did I will kill you." Gaara said.

Kiba growled and grit his teeth, grabbing the kazekage by the shirt roughly. "I know hinata! She would never do that!" kiba yelled.

Gaara sighed. "You didn't see the look in her eyes when the blood spattered her face. It was a look I am very familiar with. Because when I was a jinchuriki I had that same look in my eyes" gaara said and kiba hit him. Gaara looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"She is nothing like you were! She just wants to be noticed!" kiba yelled and gaara gave him a dirty look." And what better way to get noticed than join a group of s-rank criminals." Gaara said and kiba looked away. He really didn't wanna believe this.

_-:-:-_

"Hinata hyuuga. Welcome to the akatsuki. Your partner will be here in a time span of a few weeks. Take these and go set up your room however you like. Some of the members are here, just don't bother hidan kakuzu zetsu or sasori. You won't last long if you do. It is a pleasure having you join." The leader said and hinata smiled and exited the room silently to find her room. _'hopefully I can prove to them I am not weak now._' She thought


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto.

Hinata laid on her bed boredly, staring at her ceiling. She slapped a hand to her forehead and walked out of her room and straight into someone, clearly it was male.

"g-gomen ne" she stammered blushing a bright red. She looked up and saw the blonde boy from earlier." My name is deidara, hmm. It's a pleasure to meet you hinata-hime." He said and she blushed more.

"nice to meet you too deidara. Could you show me around? I would like to meet the members if that would be ok." She said and he nodded.

Heled her into what appeared to be the livingroom. She saw four guys sitting on the couch. One looked like a plant so she hid behind deidara, the other was counting money, another had silver hair that was slicked back and was shirtless, the last one was the redhead.

"yo. This is the new chick. Sasori you already met her. This is hinata. Hinata. That's hidan, kakuzu, and zetsu is the plant dude, un" deidara said and they all turned to look at her.

Kakuzu nodded to her then began counting his money again. Zetsu just licked his lips, making hinata shudder. Hidan grinned like a madman.

"she's hot. Have you already called dibs girly boy or is she free game?" he asked and hinata blushed and hid behind deidara.

"hidan she was an heiress, be respectful." Sasori said not even looking up from his book. Hidan just laughed. "youre just mad cuz you cant get a piece of that." He said and hinata glared at him.

He looked her straight in the face and she blushed, he was actually quite good looking. Deidara shook his head at hidan's antics.

The door slammed open and a shark looking guy walked in with a woman who was struggling. "stop struggling damn you." The shark man said.

Itachi walked in behind him and his eyes narrowed when he saw her."hinata-sama why are you here?" he asked.

"because my talents were wasted back in konoha. I was look out and do nothing body guard. I was tired of that."she said and shrugged. He nodded.

"good to have you on our side little water nymph" he said and she glared at him."you have been watching over me haven't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"well at least someone knew I was strong." She laughed. "itachi niisan. Who is she?" hinata asked. "hozuki shiru. I wish she would stop moving. Anyways she is the new member's partner. She has quite the sadistic side so I feel bad for you. She is evil. Im glad I got put with itachi and not this chick." The shark man said.

He dropped the woman and the bag over her head vanished. "you damn fish freak!keep your hands off of me!" the woman hissed as her long waist length black hair fell from its messy ponytail. She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed.

"you know I think I should just pull out your piercings" kisame said. Hinata looked at her. She was really pretty. She had long black hair with a streak of electric blue on each side of the hair framing her face, he hair was styled like hinata's was but it was darker and longer. She had electric blue eyes and the face of a model. She had the body of a model also.

She wore black leggings, a black miniskirt, a white halter top that showed off her stomach, and she had on high heeled ninja boots. Her ears had stud piercings going all the way up. she had snakebite liprings, and an eyebrow ring on the left eyebrow.

Hidan was leaning over the back of the couch staring at her with his jaw dropped. "holy hot chick in the span of a fucking week!" he yelled, grinning ,and the woman gave him a dirty look.

"back off dog. You cant handle me." She said then grabbed hinata's hand and took off running down the hallway."where are we going?" hinata asked. Shiru smiled and pulled hinata into her own room. She poked her head out and looked both waysto make sure no one was nearby then she pulled her head back in and looked at hinata.

"ok so youre the other new girl here right?" she asked. Hinata nodded and she cheered. " yes! You can help me escape. I wanna be a normal rogue nin again. I don't wanna be part of this. Help me escape and ill take you with me." Shiru said and hinata shook her head.

" I don't wish to leave. I like it here. I can prove my strength better here, so why not stay." She said and shrugged. The other girl narrowed her eyes at her.

"che. They kidnapped me. I was travelling with my brother and his group so I could steal the uchiha's katana, but they swooped in and took me before I had the chance. I don't want to stay here because I heard these people were cruel and would kill you if you made them mad. Sorry girly but I don't wanna die at twenty-one." Shiru said and turned to leave to plan her escape but her eyes rolled up and she hit the floor with a thump.

Deidara ran in followed by konan and kisame. They gave her a weird look. "what she was gonna try and escape. I just stopped her." She said and blushed.

Deidara chuckled and hinata blew the hair from her face childishly. Konan picked up the raven haired woman and took her to her room and locked the door.

-:-:-

The kazekage had been successfully returned and they were headed back to konoha when kakashi stopped them and told them they were to accompany them to kiri.

"what's going on in kiri?" kurenai asked. "akatsuki sightings. They apparently kidnapped the hozuki heiress and now her family wants her back." Kakashi said.

Kurenai nodded. "hinata has been taken by akatsuki too. Kazekage-sama said she most likely went on her own but I doubt it. Hinata would never do anything like that. I know her, she would never do something like that." Kurenai said and kakashi stopped and his visible eye narrowed.

"how would you know? You and those two spent all your time making sure she didn't fight. So how would you know what her intentions were? I mean come on you made her feel useless. Im not condoning what she did but she only wanted to prove she was strong." Kakashi said and that was the last thing he said during the week-long trip to kiri.

When they got there they saw two figures in akatsuki cloaks. They could see they were both female due to the body shaped and the really long hair.

Blood was everywhere, headless bodies, people cut down and sliced into bits where scattered all over."shiru! get the scroll and lets go. Leader-sama said to hurry back with the scroll. He said that since we were his only team not on a mission we had to do it." The one with the shorter raven hair said, it reached her waist and it was down.

"HINATA!" kiba yelled and the one who was previously talking turned to look at them, pale lavender eyes narrowed upon sight.

The one with the longer hair turned to look at them and she licked her lips sadistically. In an instant the woman was walking around him with a devilish grin on her lips.

" fresh meat. Can I kill them hinata-chan?" she asked, dragging her sharp metal claws across his face. Hinata was beside her almost instantly.

"do as you wish shiru no danna. They have been enough of a pest already. Besides you are my elder. You don't have to ask permission. Even though you just slaughtered everyone here." Hinata said sealing the forbidden scroll and placing it in her cloak.

Shiru grinned and flexed her six inch metal claws and she licked the drying blood from them. She turned to kakashi and smirked.

"you were sent here to try and find me! Too bad. Well I have to go. I will toy with you later. DEIDARA!" she yelled and turned away only to get a chidori flying at her back. She spun and grabbed kakashi's hand and slammed him onto the ground and then she stomped on his chest, cracking a few ribs.

She turned and vanished, then they saw three people on a bird over head. The bird flew off out of sight. Sakura worked on healing kakashi then she grit her teeth and looked off into the direction that they took off on the bird.

" I cant believe our sweet hinata went with them." Sakura said glaring off into nothingness. She looked at the village and sighed. The woman had nearly destroyed the village.

-:-:-

Hinata handed the scroll to leader and he smirked. "good job." He said then he turned to shiru and his jaw slackened."goodness woman. Youre a mess. Go get cleaned up." he said and she smirked and sat on his lap, much to his annoyance.

"you know you want me. You cant deny it." She purred and placed a hand on his cheek and leaned closer. Hinata ruined her chance by grabbing her by the ear and drug her out of pein's lap and out of the room.

"aww hina you suck!" shiru pouted, crossing her arms and winking at pein as she was drug out the room. "you just don't know when to quit do you?" hinata asked, shaking her head.

Shiru grinned and shook her head no. hinata smiled at deidara as they walked past and shiru grinned." You like blondie!" she whispered and hinata blushed.

"what makes you think that?" hinata asked trying to hide her blush. Shiru grinned and ran over to sasori. Hinata's eyes widened. She was at it again. She slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"hinata un. You alright?" deidara asked surprising her. She blushed and nearly fell over. He caught her before she hit the floor and he chuckled.

"youre such a klutz hmm." He chuckled and helped her up. shiru just grinned at her, making her blush more.

"I think she likes danna, un." He said. And hinata shook her head."she's a flirt. She was just in there trying to kiss leader-sama." She sighed and looked at deidara, who laughed.

"the lady's got guts hmm. Konan would kill her if she found she likes the dangerous type she should go for danna or the zombie freaks." He chuckled and hidan and kakuzu glared at him.

"oh no..they would get bred with her and probably kill her." Hinata giggled. Deidara grinned at her and sighed. "maybe. but if we could give her a little push in te right direction it would help." He said and she smiled at him even more.

"maybe. But knowing hidan he would still wanna sacrifice her" she giggled. Shiru ran over and 'accidentally' bumped hinata into deidara and they hit the floor, their faces inches apart.

"aww hina! If you wanted to make out with him you should just do it!" shiru laughed then ran down the hallway. " Gomen ne deidara-kun!" hinata squeaked then stood up and helped him up.

"its no problem un." He sighed then he grinned."wanna get revenge for her making a fool out of us?" he asked. Hinata nodded and he smirked.

Thirty minutes later…

"DEIDARA!HINATA!IM GONNA KILL YOU!" shiru screamed and ran out of her room. Her hair was no longer black but it was pure white, like her brother's.

She grabbed hinata as hinata tried to run away and she sunk her incredibly sharp teeth into the girl's arm, drawing blood.

Hinata screamed and deidara tossed out a clay bird and shiru released her vice grip on hinata's arm. She looked at the bird then jumped away.

"you two suck. Now I really look like little suigetsu… I don't wanna look like fish freak!" she growled and walked out of the base. She was gonna go get her hair dyed black again.

Hinata and deidara bandaged her arm where shiru had bitten her. Hinata made a grumpy face as she watched shiru leave. "damn piranha" hinata growled.

"thank you deidara-kun." She sighed. "no problem, un. Just happy to help. It looked like it hurt." He sighed scratching the back of his neck.

" that's what you two get. You know she doesn't like her hair messed with." Konan said walking by. Deidara sighed and looked at hinata, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

He picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. He laid her in her bed and covered her up. "don't leave deidara, please stay here with me tonight." She said sleepily and he nodded. She offered to let him into the bed but he politely refused and slept on her couch.

-:-:-

The door creaked open and shiru looked in because everyone had been looking for deidara. she found him in hinata's room asleep on her couch.

She quietly closed the door and walked out into the living room and plopped on the couch in from of the tv, and on hidan and kakuzu in the process.

"he is in her room asleep on the couch. And you two shut up im tired." Shiru said, stopping the two semi immortals oncoming rant.

Hidan shoved her off of them and she rolled off into the floor and drug him with her. He was taken by surprise and he slammed into the table.

She was over him and she grinned. " good luck on your mission tomorrow boys. Youre going to need it." Shiru said then jumped up and walked to her room.

"just don't die. I couldn't have my sadistic fun with anyone else. They would all die. Nighty night." She said and vanished into the darkness of the hallway.

There was something about that woman that confused them all. She had a severe case of the blood lust and a bad case of the normal lust. Hidan shook his head. Jashin help him if that woman came after him during the night. He would be mutilated beyond recognition. That thought made him shudder.

"you've noticed too huh?" kakuzu asked, not looking up from his growing pile of cash. Oh yeah he'd noticed alright.

"yupp. That bitch is freaky. The woman is fucked up in the head." Hidan said. "ah. But no more messed up in the head than you, my immortal accomplice." Kakuzu said and zetsu walked in holding his head.

"she hit me." The white side said. "**the bitch is nuts…**"the black side said."your telling us. I dunno how hinata can stand her." Hidan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"well im off to bed. Goodnight. Lock your doors" kakuzu said and hidan shuddered. That bastard. Trying to make him nervous be fore bed. He was indeed cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto.

Hinata glared at the rain clouds that were forming in the sky. Shiru was supposed to have come back from her solo mission a week ago, but they haven't heard anything from her for the whole time span so hinata had begun to worry about her best friend's safety.

Deidara walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. " im sure she's fine. Hmm. She probably tried to slaughter another village." He said trying not to worry her anymore than she already was.

She tried to believe what he was saying was true, but something was nagging at the back of her mind and it told her that something wasn't right.

Deidara kept trying to assure her that shiru would return but she didn't listen. She sat on the boulders outside the waterfall entrance of the base for hours. It was past midnight deidara walked back out to check on her.

She had cried herself to sleep lying against the boulders. He frowned and carried her bridle style into the base. He walked by konan who nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"There is something we need to talk about. Put her in her room and then I will tell you what's happened to shiru." Konan said and deidara's eyes went wide.

'_Shiru what have you gone and gotten yourself into now?_' he thought, a worried look on his face for his friend.

-:-:-

Sasuke was on his way to konoha. Suigetsu was beyond angry. They had captured his sister when she was at her most vulnerable.

Suigetsu didn't even bother with the village gate about a mile away; instead he just rammed through the wall, much to sasuke's displeasure.

Suigetsu began cutting down all people that got in his way, civilians and ninja's alike. He didn't care he just wanted to save shiru.

The hokage jumped out of the tower and headed his direction. He sneered at her and ran even faster. He swung for her and she grabbed the dull side of the blade and punched him in the face and he felt his jaw crack then he felt the force of the hit and it sent him flying backwards into the wall of a building.

He forced himself to stand back up and he propped himself on his sword then wobbly he ran at her again only for her to send a roundhouse kick to his stomach making him cough up blood.

He went flying into another building. Once he hit the second wall of that building he felt blood rise up his throat. He coughed and it coated his chin, staining his pale skin a dark red.

Tsunade walked into the collapsing building and grabbed Suigetsu by the shirt and lifted him up, much to his distaste.

"What do you want here?" she hissed looking at the white haired teen with furious eyes. He sneered through the blood.

"Hozuki shiru. Now. Once I get her I will leave, I want my sister and that is it." He said, but it wasn't discernable due to his broken jaw and the gurgling of his blood in his throat.

She grit her teeth and threw him down and leaving him to die. "Your sister has caused enough trouble. She will not be returning to you or to akatsuki." She hissed and began to walk away but a figure in an akatsuki cloak knocked her to the ground.

Suigetsu stared in awe. The person had seemingly come from nowhere. She did a back flip to dodge the hokage's chakra enhanced foot.

She landed a few yards away and her hood fell from her head, revealing raven hair and pale lavender eyes.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT! SHIRU DIDN'T HURT ANYONE FROM HERE!WHERE IS SHE!" the woman yelled, stamping her foot which sent cracks running across the ground at Tsunade.

"hinata… hyuuga… so it's actually true…"she said jumping back away from the cracks that tried to swallow her up." save my sister. Please" he tried to say, but he instead coughed up even more blood.

The woman looked over at Suigetsu and she grinned upon seeing the blood. She held her hands at her sides in fists, blue chakra engulfing her hands and taking the shape of lion heads.

She ran at Tsunade and repetitively tried to hit her with the chakra engulfed fists. She slammed her right fist into tsunade's stomach and the blonde went flying backwards doing back flips as she skidded across the ground.

Hinata ran over to the hokage and knee-dropped on her back as she tried to get up. She grinned sadistically and grabbed the blonde woman by the hair and slammed her face into the ground while being crouched next to her.

"Ok Blondie…now that I have you where I want you, tell me where she is." Hinata ordered the blonde woman smirked.

"You'll never know, because I will never tell akatsuki scum like you." she spat at the raven haired teen. "That's just fine with me." She said and her hand whipped up before her face and she bit her thumb and traced the hyuuga clan symbol onto the ground.

"Summoning: yuki." She said and placed her hand on the ground and the summoning seal spread across the ground and in a poof, a small otter appeared and it had a sealing scroll on its back.

"Hina-chan. How may I be of assistance?" the small pure white otter asked. Hinata's eyes trailed over to Suigetsu and the otter nodded.

"Right away my lady." The otter said and ran over to him and opened the scroll and began healing him. He rubbed his jaw and thanked the otter in his usual way… he nodded at the otter and looked away embarrassed.

-:-:- (shiru's pov)

I had been in their dungeon for kami-sama only knows how long. I couldn't open my eyes due to all the torture they had put me through.

My body hurt. My eyes and mouth where sewn shut, that much I know. My piercings had all been ripped out by long metal threads from across the room days ago.

My fingers were broken and I believe they were also twisted around so that if I healed them they would heal facing sideways.

I was in so much pain but the pain only made me feel even more sadistic than before. I wanted to rip that horrid blonde to shreds.

I felt blood trickle down my sides from the wounds I had received before they captured me. One was going diagonally to the right going up my hip. Then I had another one going down diagonally to the left from my ribcage for about five inches.

I had another set of stitches going around my ankles, wrists, and neck. Blood trickled down from my wounds and forced stitches.

Something scratched across my skin and I flinched in my chains. Every touch hurt now. My body felt broken. I couldn't move other than the occasional flinch.

The chakra restraints were the only things keeping me here, but now the fact I can't see or talk is too. Im useless now.

The same thing brushed across my stomach again, causing me to flinch again. "don't worry. Im not going to hurt you. I've come to get you out of here. You may be a maniacal killer but you are still human. Not even you deserve this. Nobody does." A rugged sounding male voice said.

I felt the chains being broken and the person caught me before I hit the ground. "My name is gaara. Im the kazekage of suna." He said as he carried me out of the dungeon like place they had me locked up.

As he carried me I head people running then screams then nothingness. But there was one thing I had noticed, he hadn't moved other than carrying me and I felt warm blood splatter all over me.

I picked up on the sound of something moving, but no footsteps other than his. I had no idea who was killing them.

"I used to be like you, you know. I used to kill for to kill just to be bathed in blood. But now that im kazekage I can no longer just do that." He said and more blood spattered on me.

'_I wonder if he was like me in the sense of mental problems… I doubt it. No one is as messed up as me.'_ I thought with a snort.

I sniffed the air and inhaled the immense scent of blood and my mind was in a state of pure bliss. An intense pain jolted through my forehead and I felt myself losing consciousness.

-:-:- (normal pov)

Hinata saw a blood soaked gaara walk out from beneath the hokage tower with a body in his arms. She ran over to him and notice who the limp form was.

"s-shiru." She said and saw that her friend's eyes and mouth were sewn shut. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears began to form in the girls eyes.

Yuki ran over and the poor otter jumped back in shock at what they had done to the twenty one year old woman.

Hinata regained her composure and pressed a finger to the communicator. "deidara-kun. We have her. Get over here and lets go." Hinata said, her voice cold.

A large clay bird landed behind her, stirring up a he cloud of dust and debris. The blonde male saw shiru and he looked away in disgust at what they had done to her.

They akatsuki weren't even that heartless and they were s-rank criminals, and they still wouldn't do anything like that.

He helped hinata pull the unconscious woman onto the bird and they took off, watching as the kazekage's body turned to sand, meaning that was only a clone.

Hinata held the older woman to her protectively. "shiru-no-Danna….gome.. Gomenaisai. Please forgive me…I couldn't get to you before those monsters did." She said and deidara looked behind him at her.

She ran her hand through the older woman's hair and across her cheek. Shiru was like her sister. This was killing her inside.

-:-:-

Konan's eyes went wide when she saw the state shiru was in. the poison that had been injected into her injuries was rotting the skin.

Kakuzu dumped everything off the coffee table and allowed hinata to put shiru on it. " everybody out. I need to concentrate on making sure her bones that are broken get set before they begin to heal like this." He said not even blinking as he cut the stitches over her lips and eyes.

Everyone left the room because hinata ran out. Deidara ran after her while konan went to go tell pein the situation.

Kakuzu removed the threads from her eyes and lips and frowned. They were worse than he was. He went to her hands and cracked the bones back into place.

Her body jerked, but she didn't regain consciousness. He turned to her right arm, which had been both dislocated and broken. With a sickening snap and a pop, her bone was set and her shoulder relocated.

Her eyes shot open and a scream bubbled up her throat and erupted from her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. She bit her lip and instantly her body flashed with a green light.

Kakuzu's eyes went wide as her tears streaked down her face. She flexed her fingers and sniffed as she looked at her scars that were all over her body.

"k-kakuzu… I w-was s-so scared…" she stammered, he blinked. Since when did she stutter? Hinata ran in and embraced her friend.

" im so happy you're ok shiru Danna!" she said and hugged the girl gently."y-you came f-for me… d-didn't you?" she asked and hinata blinked. She never stuttered. They must have messed with her mental state. Hinata thought gritting her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

[Type text]

Chapter 4

Shiru went into pein's office, expecting the worst. "Shiru, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." Konan asked.

Shiru's eyes darted to the woman beside pein's desk. "Im fine. Thanks for asking." She said but in reality she was curious. _'That much power is in the hands of our enemy and yet they want to kill them? I wonder why. ' she _thought.

"You know that we have lost itachi, right?" he asked. Shiru nodded, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well you and hinata are going to show the new members around the base." He said and shiru narrowed her eyes slightly.

"May I ask who the newbs are?" she asked, not wanting to think of who it could be. A dark chuckle and her eyes narrowed more. " you can't be serious…" she whined.

"Oh. Im quite serious, Suigetsu hozuki, juugo, Karin, and uchiha Sasuke are the new members. Play nice. Now go say hello." He said amusement in his voice, much to shiru's dismay.

-:-:-

Shiru slumped over as she walked down the hallway. For a 21 year old she was acting like a pouting child who just got told no. deidara and hinata stifled their laughter when she walked into the room.

'_At least she isn't stuttering anymore._' Deidara thought with a chuckle. She shoved open the door and deidara's happy aura ended instantly.

"Another uchiha…" he growled, hinata placed her hand on his shoulder slow so he wouldn't try to blow up the younger male.

"ONEE-CHAN!YOURE OK!" a male voice yelled and shiru hit the floor. She shoved the person off of her and stood up.

She dusted herself off, her blue eyes narrowing. "Of course im alright. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked and the white haired teen frowned.

"I can see the stitches around your throat. You aren't fooling anyone." He said in a serious tone. She grit her teeth and glared at her brother.

"So what! Would you like to see the rest of my scars and stitches too? Would you also like to know that my eyes and mouth were sewn shut? Look what they did to me!"She said and removed her akatsuki cloak, revealing the stitches below her ribcage and going up her hip.

She held up her wrists and showed him the ones on her wrists. She removed her leg warmers and revealed the ones on her ankles.

Suigetsu turned away from his sister and walked out. He couldn't stand to see what they had done to her.

Hinata frowned and touched her friends shoulder, snapping her out of her 'back out of my business' session. Shiru sighed and looked at the redhead and the orange haired male.

"I just saw you and I don't like you already." She said, glaring at the redhead, whose jaw dropped and Sasuke smirked."Suigetsu was right. Everyone hates you." Sasuke said and she glomped him.

Sasori walked in and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes narrowed and she rubbed her temples. "alright. I will try." She sighed and he nodded.

As he was walking out she stuck her tongue out at him. Hinata giggled, she really was in a childish mood today. Hinata shook her head; at least she wasn't sadistic though.

-:-:-

Shiru walked into sasori's room and her jaw dropped. There were puppets everywhere. She placed her fingertips on the forehead of one and traced its facial features.

The details were in incredible, its eyes snapped open and she jumped back in surprise. "Sugoi…" she said and ran her hand through the puppet's long raven hair.

Her eyes closed and reopened. "You're so realistic... it's amazing." Shiru said and the puppet's eyes closed and it slumped over.

She walked over to a box that looked similar to a coffin and she opened it. She gasped at how realistic this one looked. She had reddish orange hair. Shiru smiled. She looked like one of her favorite anime characters.

"fou." Shiru said and traced the odd purple markings on the puppet and smiled. She touched the puppet's odd hands; well they weren't really hands, more like arms with paddle like hands…

She moved to close it and she saw the arms turn to blades and they were at her neck in an instant, her eyes went wide and the puppet fell back into place. Her eyes narrowed and she looked behind her.

Sasori is the puppet master, he controls his puppets. They never move on their own accord. He was messing with her.

She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. She had a secret up her sleeve and she was gonna use it to her advantage. She put her hand in front of her face and whispered "mimic." And her eyes turned a pale blue that was almost white.

She walked over to another puppet as if nothing had happened. She was amazed by the detail on this one too. She touched its white hair and it was soft. She tapped on its clawed hand and then began to turn away, when it grabbed for her.

She saw the chakra strings and she inwardly smirked. "got you!" she murmured and grabbed the normally invisible and untouchable strings. One sudden and strong jerk and he came flying from the corner from inside hiruko. Apparently she didn't think it through well enough.

-:-:-

A loud '_CRASH _' was heard and hinata and deidara went running to sasori's room, fearing that tobi had gone in there again and was breaking sasori's puppets again.

Hinata tried to open the door but it was locked. Deidara moved her out of the way and he kicked it down. "TOBI! IF YOU'RE IN HERE-"deidara started but burst out laughing when he saw who it was.

Hinata walked in and began to giggled and held a hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. Shiru was blushing like crazy because sasori had landed on her.

What made this even more awkward was that he had his hands on either side of her head, his knees on either side of her hips, he was practically laying on her, and his face was centimeters away from hers.

He looked at them and sighed. "this is not what it looks like. I swear…" he said, and stood up. He offered her a hand and she took it and he helped her up.

"Sure sasori-danna. Sure, I won't tell." Deidara taunted him. "Im sure you and hinata have done much worse than what happened between me and sasori. It was my fault. Well technically our fault. I will explain later." Shiru said and hinata giggled.

-:-:-

Suigetsu and sasori were involved in an intense glaring match. "Stay away from shiru." Suigetsu growled. Sasori's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Sister complex little brat." Sasori said, not really caring. Shiru walked in and drug Suigetsu out of the living room.

"Leader-sama wants you and the rest of your ragtag group." She said and shoved Suigetsu down the hallway. He frowned and walked away to go find Sasuke and the others…and the thing…he didn't wanna see the thing today…Karin was a monster… he sighed shuddering.

-:-:-

Shiru sat on the couch and sighed. She propped her head up on her hand and closed her eyes. She smelt the familiar metallic scent of blood and her eyes snapped open.

She walked to the entrance of the base and stepped outside. '_I smell it…a lot of it. so now I have to figure out what its coming from. Then I dispose of it. The scent of blood almost got me killed in the first place… _'she thought with a sneer.

Her eyes turned pale blue again and she looked around with her enhanced sight. she looked around and couldn't find anyone or anything that was bleeding.

She narrowed her eyes and turned to go back to the base. she ran as fast as she could while dodging trees and leaving craters as she hit the ground.

" shiru! Watch out!" she heard Suigetsu yell before a dragon of ice tried to engulf her. "jutsu mimic!" she said and she shot huge fireballs at the dragon melting it.

"is that all you do hozuki? Mimic other people's jutsu?" kakashi asked, his sharingan eye exposed. Shiru landed on the ground in a crater she created when she landed due to the speed she had been running at.

She looked at the silver haired copy ninja, and sneered. "you reek of blood." She spat and Suigetsu blinked.

"of course I do. I knew it would draw you out. Im pretty smart you know…" he sighed and shiru sniffed arrogantly.

"but you are stupid all at the same time. You are at the one place you could never leave alive." She snapped and charged for him but blood trickled from between her lips. She looked down, her eyes wide and shaking.

She saw the blood coated metal and she screamed and fell to her knees as theblade was ripped from her abdomen. "y-you bastard! How dare you turn on a teammate and your teammates older sister!" shiru yelled and a dark chakra engulfed her body.

Sasuke scoffed and kicked her to the ground and kicked her again, sending her rolling away from him. "your fight is with me kakashi, not the mind fucked bitch." Sasuke said and charged at kakashi.

Shiru held her stomach as sasori and the others came out to see what was going on. She struggled too her knees and the chakra began to look like the reaper's cloak, it shrouded her face and her exposed skin turned to bone.

She held out a hand and a scythe materialized within it. The scythe handle was long and black with a small skull on the bottom. At the top it had a large blade that looked like two scythe blades combined and it spiked out the back of the handle a bit. There were two skulls at the top of the handle around the smaller side of the blade.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth and stepped away from her friend in fear. Deidara placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he was staring at shiru.

"this is what she was brought here for. This is her kekkei genkai… it's her curse. Only the female hozuki clan members can carry it. She was screwed since she was born. The more she uses it, the more it kills her." He said and hinata's eyes widened.

She watched as shiru spun the scythe and then jumped for Sasuke, the scythe blade went through his shoulder and out his side.

No blood erupted from where the blade had gone through, there was no marks or anything but Sasuke fell to the ground in pain. He yelled in pain and shiru's sadistic laughter echoed everywhere.

"that's for all the mental trauma those damn cursed eyes have put me through over the years." Shiru said, but her voice wasn't normal. It was haunting and demonic.

He head tilted to the side and she laughed, you couldn't see her face, but you could see the demonic red eyes from the shadows of the cloak.

Pein and konan had already started preparing the seals for the explosion of the base when juugo and Karin grabbed Sasuke and took off running.

"you have one of those damnable cursed eyes too, kakashi… you and danzo both. I must exterminate those eyes" she hissed and lunged for kakashi but sasori's puppets grabbed her and pulled her back.

"we have to go shiru. We cant stay much longer the base is going to implode and suck anything nearby into it." He said from beside her.

Her piercing red eyes bore into his own rustic red ones. "then leave me." She said and seeped through the hands of the puppets.

She went straight for kakashi, who blocked each swing of her scythe with a kunai while jumping backwards. Deidara and hinata had taken off on their clay bird.

Kakuzu and hidan followed pein and konan while kisame and tobi tried to get sasori to come with them. He glanced at shiru then followed them.

"now its just you and me now. Just how I like to fight. One on one." Shiru laughed darkly and she solidified her scythe and then she spun around kakashi and the tip of the blade drug around his stomach and it began to bleed profusely.

" kakashi-sensei!" a woman yelled and two figures emerged from the dark and landed near kakashi. One was a blonde and the other was a pink haired girl.

Shiru tilted her head and her red eyes brightened, and her demonically sharp teeth glimmered in the light her eyes created.

"what are you!" the blonde yelled as the pink haired girl healed their supposed sensei. " a demon named Shiru hozuki." She said and the blonde snarled at her.

"well, Demon against demon. Lets see how this will end." He said and red chakra seeped out of his skin. Shiru laughed and ran at him. "shall we see who is stronger?" she asked and the blonde grinned.

"we don't have long… its about to implode so I have to kill you quick." Shiru sighed and the blonde laughed. "what makes you think I will die easily?" he asked.

-:-:-

Sasori, hinata, and deidara looked behind them when they heard it. It sounded like someone had created strong tornado then reversed and sucked up an atomic explosion.

"SHIRU!" hinata screamed in anguish, tears in her eyes as she turned around and saw what appeared to be a black hole dying down.

Sasori shook his head and looked down as he ran, why didn't she just listen? Deidara frowned and hugged hinata to him while on the large bird.

"she's gone…but I still have to prove im strong… when me and her went on missions together, we were unstoppable. But she's gone… and im on my own." Hinata whimpered as tears streaked down her face.

Deidara wanted to cry too. Shiru was his best friend after all, even though she was a damn piranha. He looked at hinata who was trying to console herself.

" now you have another reason to prove your strength. You can avenge shiru. And believe me. I will help you. They will regret what they have done." He growled and she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto.

Hinata grit her teeth and dodged Sasuke's kusanagi which was already charged up with chidori energy. He jumped straight at her and spun mid step trying to get a glancing strike if at all possible, hinata was just too fast.

"Uchiha I did not come here to fight with you! I have no interest in you whatsoever. Just let me pass!" she yelled.

Sasuke smirked and tried to hit her again but he missed due to the fact she suddenly vanished beneath the ground. He looked around and couldn't find her so he slammed the chokuto into the ground and electrified it while standing on the hilt of the blade.

"As I said don't mess with me uchiha, my jutsu are far more advanced than yours and i can kill you quickly. Which means don't start anything you don't know how to finish." Hinata said and she suddenly became visible on the fountain in the center of the village, where the chidori can't reach her.

She smiled sweetly and placed her fingertips into the fountain and then flicked her wrist and water flew for Sasuke, whose eyes widened and he tried to dodge but the water wrapped around his ankle and then it froze.

"My affinity is that of water, oh and water conducts electricity. Don't you feel like a fool now?" she laughed innocently. She fisted her hands and the ice squeezed his leg until his bone shattered, then it shattered itself.

"So… you have mimicked the kazekage's jutsu?" Sasuke asked gritting his teeth while holding his ankles. She smirked then vanished into thin air.

"Goodbye uchiha..." she said and he saw her reappear halfway through town then vanish out of sight completely.

She reappeared outside of town and collapsed holing the now bleeding wound on her side. She grit her teeth and frowned deeply as she applied pressure to the wound.

She stuck her fingers into the hole in her side and felt tears prick the back of her eyes due to the pain. She jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she looked behind her but no one was there.

She was going insane, that's the only explanation for this…she sighed and her eyes widened. She looked back to where the wound was and she realized it was gone, healed without a scar.

Her eyes widened and she felt a searing pain and she saw a bright light when her byakugan activated. The light was like a thread running from the ground behind her up through where the wound once was and straight up into the sky.

She didn't know what it was but it hurt. She looked around and sneered, it was a head hunter from the lightning village. Her body was numb but the water she had removed from the fountain earlier was pouring it out of her body.

She stood up and glared at the head hunter. "what do you want with me?"She asked as she stood up. She snapped her fingers and water began to pool around the head hunter and looked like droplets of water trying to grab the person.

They looked down and realized they couldn't move as the water trailed up their body like snakes encircling their prey.

"Hyuuga hinata of akatsuki. You are wanted by the villages because you are an s-rank criminal of course. Or are you just stupid?" The head hunter asked, and audible sneer in his voice.

She snorted in response. "you're dumber than you look. You honestly think you can kill me? Then you must have mental issues." Hinata said.

The lightning nin just laughed as the water rose around him." You little miss cannot win. You will die, because at this point in time, you are at your weakest, without your precious shiru-no-danna. You can't win a fight for your life when depressed now can you?" he said and she snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"So what. It doesn't matter. If she doesn't come back to akatsuki she will die and that is that. So it doesn't matter anyways." Hinata said and felt a kunai pierce her skin and embed itself deeply into her sternum. She screamed and her water formed braided patterns around the head hunter's body and she snapped her fingers and it froze in the braided pattern.

"As if what you could say would ever matter to me!" hinata screamed and pulled on the ice braids that were wrapped around his limbs, ripping him apart.

She looked at the kunai again and saw that there was an odd neon blue liquid on the blade. Her jaw locked up and her body became encased in ice that spread from her chest out.

-:-:-

Gaara straightened the girl's posture once more. "if you are going to use this jutsu, you have to keep your arms straight." He said and the raven haired woman looked at him strangely.

She frowned at him and her eyes drifted downward and she ran hand through her jaw length hair. It was longer on the right side and shorter on the left. It was even shorter than the front in the back it was about an inch and a half long in the back. Her eyes were outlined in black and they looked similar to gaara's eyes but they weren't sea foam green but a dulled electric blue.

She was extremely pale and she wore black short shorts, a black bikini like top, high heeled knee length boots that slipped on, she had the kanji for death above her right eye, long black nails, and she had an emotionless mask on all the time.

"Gaara. Do you really think this the smartest thing to do? I mean she is dangerous and an enemy of Naruto's." temari said to her younger brother.

Kankuro just smiled at the woman. "Gaara you don't have to do that. I know how to do that jutsu. It's yours I want." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her daringly.

" and which one would that be exactly?" he asked. She smiled innocently. "Sand tsunami." She said and he shook his head. "Show me you know how to do the first one then we will talk." He said and she nodded.

She put her arms flat out in front of her and then her arms dropped and so did she. She hit the ground and temari made a move to run to her but gaara held her back with his sand.

"GAARA! SHE JUST COLLAPSED!" she yelled then gaara pointed at the woman and she slowly stood from her place on the ground and she smirked.

"Faked you." She said and she began to levitate and she spun the sand beginning to spin around her also. She smiled for the first time since gaara brought her here nearly dead.

As she spun she leaned back and did slow flips and spins, she looked like a dark angel while doing so. She was floating upright again and gaara created one hundred sand clones and they attacked her.

She moved her arms and legs throwing and kicking spikes of sand at them. They were taken out not even two minutes later.

"You don't have my affinity for sand. Its sloppy looking and that could end up disastrous. Temari the paper." Gaara said and temari ran over, the small piece of paper in hand.

The woman took it and it was cut cleanly in half while one half was soggy and the other turned purple and was soggy also...

"Holy hell. That's water air and something else." Kankuro said and gaara nodded, just as surprised. She sniffed the purple side and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Poison. That's what it is. I thought that color was familiar, but the smell of it is unmistakable. I want to leave. So now I will take my leave. I apologize but I must leave. But if I need you I will contact you. Just don't freak out the way I do so." She said then they nodded and she vanished.

"Thank you for your help" she said and gaara nodded. " a fellow massacre being shouldn't be left in the hands of those who aim to destroy such beauty." He said and she smirked.

"Blood is beauty. Now I must return to the ones who undoubtedly think im dead. Farewell, oh and just know that now you are an ally of akatsuki." She said and her body dissolved into water.

-:-:-

Hinata paced around her room in worry after she returned from the infirmary. She had just been injected by a poison that solidifies into ice. That was messed up.

But it wasn't as messed up as what would happen if shiru never returned. She really didn't want to have to kill shiru if she didn't come back. Shiru was her best friend; she would die if she had to lose her again.

Hinata bit her lip and thought about the negatives, the exact opposite of what deidara had told her to do. She sat on her bed and frowned, thoughts of what had happened to shiru popped up and tears filled her eyes.

"shiru-no-danna…" she sobbed into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut tightly." I miss you so much... I don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed. Her eyes widened at the voice that had spoken to her in her head.

'_Don't fret over small things hinata. All will turn out well in the end. You will prove your strength and all will be well. You will see._' The voice said and she felt as if she wanted to scream.

Her body locked up and her eyes shook in fear. She was losing it. She knew it. She felt a cold sweat run down her back and she ran out of the room in fear.

She ran right out the entrance of the base and she kept running, no matter how wet she was getting due to the rain. She couldn't see as well anymore because her eyes were getting clouded with water and she had no clue where she was going.

She ran into someone and she began to apologize when they hit her over the head and she fell limp, the last thing she saw was a scratched out konoha headband on the ground, with rain dripping onto it. And the last thing she heard was, " He told you that you wouldn't win this, but you didn't listen."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own naruto, I wish I did though. Ok so her is chapter 8, enjoy..

Tsunade had called back every konoha ninja she had. She wasn't going to risk anything anymore. It was time to bring in the big guns now.

She frowned as she saw her ninja scattering about trying to set up alarms and traps to catch anyone secretly entering or exiting he village.

Tsunade was worried for the safety of her village. Three weeks ago hinata had managed to escape from them and she had killed off her second squad of elite ANBU without even doing so much as batting an eyelash.

Shizune walked in with ton-ton in hand. "are the preparations almost complete?" Tsunade asked withut hesitation. Shizune jumped slightly at the tone in her voice, but Tsunade didn't care she just wanted to know the status update and quickly.

"we have the whole land of fire willing to help us in case something happens. We have lightning to an extent, which means we might have cloud and kiri too. But suna has denied all alliances with us. It seems gaara-sama doesn't wish to be involved in whatever is about to happen if it does." Shizune said nervously.

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "lets just hope that the akatsuki don't cause this to be another great war." Tsunade sighed and shizune looked down in worry. "lets hope not." She said.

Tsunade sighed and walked outside and the ninja immediately stopped whatever they were doing. Tsunade's face was grim, but she had to let them know what they were dealing with.

"as you know, we had hyuuga hinata in our custody nearly two weeks ago, then she escaped killing my second best elite ANBU squad and injuring me in the process. But what some of you didn't know, was that we had also had shiru hozuki in our custody about eleven months ago, but she too escaped, but we had taken precautionary measures so she couldn't copy any jutsu she saw, utter the names of any jutsu, and we had made sure she couldn't walk or use her hands for any jutsu. She was assisted in her escape. It was someone who knew the building inside and out, but we don't know who it was. So we are not only dealing with the akatsuki in this battle, we have a traitor somewhere." Tsunade announced loudy and whispers filled the air soon after.

So what im saying is that we have to fight for our lives when they choose to attack. Fight with everything you have and don't back down! We will not let a bunch of traitors overtake us! Will we? We will fight to the death to protect this village and we will kill all who oppose us!" Tsunade yelled and the cowd of ninja erupted in a loud "hell yeah!" and "never back down!"s.

Tsunade smiled and they cheered louder. " this is the time to fight! We will never back down! Konoha will prevail!" she yelled and the crowd cheered louder. She looked around and saw naruto, sakura, sai, kiba, shino, lee, neji, tenten, shikamaru, ino, choji, and their sensei's grinning up at her, with the exception of neji, sai, and shino of course.

"go grandma Tsunade!" naruto cheered and she smiled sadly. She turned and they cheered one last time then went back to work. Tsunade turned just in time to see shizune walk into her office through the window, and smile at her.

" what a moving speech grandma. Why not give us another so we can have something else to laugh at later." A female voice rang out loudly, and all movement in the village stopped as if someone had pushed the pause button.

"no….not now… SHIZUNE! CALL ON THE OTHER VILLAGES NOW! THEY HAVE MADE THEIR MOVE!" Tsunade yelled, her face contorted in anger and fear.

"now now grandma, im not here for you just yet. I just wanted to tell you that you have no chance. This war is already won. Now do you have anything to say?" the female voice asked.

"youre wrong hinata. The akatsuki will lose this war due to the fact their allies have died around them. Your strongest members are gone. The reaper, the thread guy, itachi, and shiru. They are all dead." Naruto yelled.

Hinata laughed. "so you actually think shiru-no-danna would let weaklings such as yourselves kill her? Don't even make me laugh. You may have taken out hidan and kakuzu but we still have shiru and kakuzu used her mimic to our advantage, she now has the ability he did with the threads. Just so you know this is a peace offering. Let us destroy you all and take naruto, or we will just do it anyways. Either way you will all die and we will have the kyuubi host." Hinata said and naruto grit his teeth in anger.

"what happened to you hinata? You used be so kind and sweet. You were my friend and now look at you!" he yelled and hinata cackled.

"I grew up naruto. I realized that this place made you think everything was gonna be ok and all fine and dandy. But life isn't like that. Life is harsh and cruel. Jump into the real world naruto. Everything is not as happy as you think it is. Grow up, youre so immature its sickening." Hinata said and nasruto glared at her and sent a demon wind shuriken flying at her.

"aww really, are you gonna throw a temper tantrum? How unsurprising. You always were so childish. You cant tell whats real and what is not." Hinata sighed and grabbed the demon wind shuriken and its clone that was hidden beneath it. "grow up then maybe we will talk. I will return. But first I wanna know what you will say? Is the great konoha going to fight or just let the inevitable happen?" hinata asked.

"we will fight. Akatsuki have no say in the future of our village! Now go tell your leader our answer." Naruto snapped.

"good, you will fight. I was hoping you would say that so it wouldn't be boring while leader-sama acquired the kyuubi. Shiru-no-danna is gonna have so much fun leveling this putrid village. Bye bye!" hinata said cheerily as her body dissolved into a puddle of water.

Tsunade grit her teeth and clenched her fists. '_this Isn't good I can't let my village go down like this. I need those other villages and fast._' She thought, a stress line forming in her brow. This was beginning to get out of hand. This needed to end and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own naruto.

Chapter 9: akatsuki attack pt1: hinata, deidara, shiru, and sasori.

"Hinata, deidara you two take the east wall. Shiru and sasori, take the gate since you two have the poisonous techniques. Zetsu and kisame: you two take the western wall. Konan and I will take the southern end of the village." Pein ordered and they all nodded.

"Level this place to the ground. We gave them fair warning and they wanted to fight. So now we will give them what they asked for. Kill everyone but the kyuubi." Konan said and shiru cackled darkly.

"Oh how I love chaos and macabre!" she laughed, sasori chuckled. "I just came along so I could get new puppets." He said with a shrug. Shiru grinned and waved as deidara and hinata hopped on his clay bird.

Kisame grinned and zetsu licked his lips. Konan and pein took off towards the southern wall as kisame and zetsu took off to the western wall.

-:-:-

Sasori and shiru strode up to the gate nonchalantly. " hello, anybody home?"Shiru cackled then she ran at the village gates and did a mid air roundhouse kick and the large gates went flying off into the village.

Ninja flooded out into the open area off the village. Shiru grinned and captured some of them in small spheres of water. They tried to hold their breath but shiru grinned and a dark purple liquid mixed into the spheres, so when they finally did inhale the water they had inhaled her poison too.

Sasori had smirked and thousands of puppets appeared when he brought his hands around in front of him. "Nice sasori…" shiru said and fell back a bit as sasori took the majority of them out.

"this is too easy…" she whined and sasori nodded. " give a challenge will ya?" shiru yelled then grinned as she saw explosions going off in the distance.

Ninja surrounded them from all around and shiru grinned. "Thank you!" she laughed and lunged at the blonde girl with hair covering her eye.

"You don't look so tough." Blondie said and shiru grinned wickedly. The stitches on her wrists became undone and she shot her hand at the blonde girl grabbing her around the throat.

The blonde girls eyes widened in fear. Shiru grinned. " oh so you recognize this huh? So you met kakuzu sempai. That's cool. I just hope you weren't the one who caused my sempai's death. He patched me all up when they tried to keep me from using my mimicking abilities. It was sad really." Shiru sighed then dug her long nails into the blonde's neck then she threw her, grabbed her when she hit the ground and threw her again.

The blonde called out some sort of jutsu then she collapsed. "Shiru you have to move!"Sasori yelled, but he was too late, the blond was inside her head.

'_So you wanna invade my mind huh? Well maybe this will make you think twice about trying this again._' Shiru thought and the blonde screamed within shiru's mind. Shiru had shown her the sealed away curse's true form. It was a skull with a black swirl over the left eye and glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

The blonde kept screaming until the curse shoved her from shiru's mind. Sasori chuckled as shiru laughed darkly.

Sasori and shiru stood side by side and shiru nodded at him. He retrieved all his puppets and attached his chakra strings to her. "This should be fun huh sasori?" shiru asked and he nodded in response.

Sasori made shiru jump straight into the air. She stretched her arms out and released her threads. Sasori watched as her nails became coated in her poisonous chakra and her nails sharpened and they grew to about two inches long.

He smirked and used his chakra strings to make her spin and he took out ten ninja like that. She was like a venomous tornado. She stopped spinning and he kept making her slash at anyone nearby with her long poisoned nails.

He released his chakra strings and she jumped high into the air again. This time her whole body coated itself in the dark purple chakra. She did a canon ball and hit the ground and it had a sort of ripple/ sound wave type effect. Everyone could see the large amount of dark chakra built up around her, but once it was released everyone nearby was sent flying back and they were dead because of the poisonous gas the chakra released on detonation.

Sasori smirked and pulled out more puppets as they kept their onslaught going. Shiru was getting coated in blood and so where his puppets.

-:-:- (with deidara and hinata)

Hinata watched as deidara dropped his bombs onto the unsuspecting people below. "Burn in hell. "She spat and dove ff the bird, surprising deidara.

She landed right in front of shino, kurenai, kiba, and akamaru. "Hello…" hinata said with a feral snarl. Kiba told kurenai to go ahead. "No sensei why don't you stay and witness my power?" hinata snapped and kurenai turned to her.

"Go rot in hell traitor." Kurenai snapped, hinata laughed darkly and instantly she was in kurenai's face. She was just as tall as her old sensei now.

"I could say the same for you." She sighed boredly and looked at her old team with disappointed eyes." Still so weak." She sighed and her hands became engulfed in chakra, left blue, right white.

Shino sent his bugs after her and she drowned them in her water chakra. "Fang over fang!" kiba yelled and he and akamaru came flying towards her she jumped and put her hands together.

"Water and wind styles: arctic tsunami!"Hinata yelled and her chakra expanded beneath her and created a wall of ice that collided with them and knocked them back.

"Water style: mini typhoon." She said and her left arm had a small torrent of water around it. "Wind style: mini tornado." she said and a torrent of wind formed on her right arm.

"Wind and water combination: ice spike graveyard devastation!" hinata yelled and spikes of ice erupted from the earth and branched out like the last time, but these were bigger and stretched on further than about twenty feet around her, they went about fifty yards around her and were about thirty feet tall and when they branched out they took whole buildings down in their wake.

Shino had escaped but kiba and akamaru were impaled at the top of the spikes right in front of her. Their faces were contorted in pain and blood dripped down the spikes and pooled around her feet. She looked up at them and scoffed.

"You can't even dodge. How far has this village fallen." She spat and saw kurenai trying to limp away, having had a spike break off in her hip.

Hinata walked over to her and a blade office formed around her arm. "Now didn't I tell you that I was strong? You may think of me as a monster, but hey maybe I am, maybe im not. Who really knows? It's too late to apologize now kurenai, if you didn't notice my strength then you won't notice it now. That's all I have to say." She said and shoved the blade deep within kurenai's stomach. Kurenai tried to talk but blood gurgled up her throat and dripped out over her lips. Not long after she slumped over dead.

Hinata ripped the blade from her old sensei's stomach without an ounce of regret. She looked to the sky and smirked when she saw konan over head and the aburame clan behind her. "Konan-sama, leave them to me. Please go help leader-sama with the hokage and the others." She said and konan nodded.

Hinata placed her hands on the ground with a feral smirk. "water style: grand wave jutsu!"She yelled and jerked her hands up and a large wave of water rose with her hands. She lunged forward with great speed and pushed the wall of water onto the aburame clan and killed their insects and then once the water settled she slammed her hands flat on the ground and the water crushed all those under it.

Hinata used her ice jutsu to destroy all the buildings in her way. She came across lee neji and tenten trying to take cover under a pile of debris. "You know that isn't a safe place to hide, don't you?"Hinata asked them as if they were stupid.

Neji jumped out from the hiding spot and faced her. He glared at her and she just smiled at him. "Hey neji. How have ya been?" she asked with a grin.

Neji lunged at her and struck her shoulder then her stomach and her chest. Blood dribbled down her chin. She still just smiled at him. He grit his teeth and added more chakra to each hit.

Hinata got bored with his hits and she slammed her palm into his chest and he was sent flying back into the debris he was hiding under moments earlier. She crossed her arms over her chest to block lee's kick. She smiled at the green clad boy and grabbed his leg as he spun it around. She pulled it towards her and elbowed his spine and heard it fracture with a sickening 'crack'. She tossed his unmoving form to the ground and ten-ten screamed and ran over to lee and turned him over. She fell to her knees and cried for the dead boy. "Oh please stop your useless sobbing." hinata spat at the girl. Ten-ten stood up and turned to hinata and pulled out a large scroll. She opened the large scroll and bit her thumb and as she spun she drug it along the scroll summoning thousands of kunai.

"You killed lee-kun! So now you shall die!" ten-ten said,"or maybe I should kill the one you love!" she screamed and threw a cloud of kunai at deidara. Hinata panicked, so she threw a kunai at ten-ten which embedded itself into the girl's forehead then she sent a wall of ice up to block the kunai aimed for deidara.

Hinata sighed then turned to neji who had forced himself back to his feet. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. He ran at her "trigrams 164 palms." he said blood dripping down his chin. He counted them out as his palms collided with her body and she jerked with each hit. He spun then knocked her backwards, sending her barreling to the ground. She forced herself to her feet then she used the same jutsu against him. He fell backwards and she took the chance to kill him. He looked up at her, his hitai-ate and the bandages were gone and splayed elsewhere. He smiled at her through the blood bubbling up his throat. "I love you nii-chan. I always knew you had it in you, ever since we fought in the first chunin exams." He said through the blood.

Tears threatened to form in her eyes but she willed them away and crouched next to him. "thank you nii-san. Goodbye." She said then pushed the kunai into his chest and threw his heart, killing him quickly.

She closed his eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by deidara who had landed near her to pick her up from the center of the village. "I take it you cared about him? un." deidara asked. She nodded. "yes he was my cousin. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." She said and hopped onto the clay bird with deidara.

-:-:- (shiru and sasori)

Shiru took out the last few buildings around her and sasori walked over to her. Shiru frowned and looked at sasori. " hinata killed her cousin. I can't feel his chakra anymore. That must have been hard on her. Her cousin was the only one who truly cared for her and knew of her strength." Shiru explained and sasori nodded. "That would be difficult indeed. Watch out their reinforcement has arrived." Sasori said and he dodged a lightning attack.

Shiru slammed her fist into the forehead of a lightning ninja and poisoned five more. "Lets get this show on the road now shall we?" she laughed and sasori nodded and his puppets rose around them.

Shiru wrapped multiple ninja within her threads and she decapitated them while sasori held off the ninja that where further back.

"This is going pretty well dontcha think sasori?" shiru asked as she ripped more ninja to shreds nearby. Sasori didn't answer so she turned to look at him and her eyes widened when she saw the lightning Nin electrocuting sasori's cylinder that was in his chest.

She jumped up and water flowed around her and it made a sphere. She spun and began kicking shards of ice at all the enemy ninja. She had no idea how she did it but she knew that in order to save sasori she had to keep doing what she was doing.

When all the enemy ninja were dead she hit the ground almost exhausted. She crawled over to sasori and noticed he was unmoving. "Sasori please wake up… please." She begged the red head. The pink haired girl walked over to them and shiru glared at her. "I will offer you a deal hozuki. If you surrender I will save him." She said and shiru's eyes widened. Shiru bit her lip then nodded.

The pinkette placed her green chakra engulfed hands onto sasori's chest and began healing him. Shiru noticed with a frown that something was happening to him, he was turning human again. Shiru bit her lip and when the pinkette was done she slammed her fist into the side of the pinkette's head, knocking her away.

"I thought you said you'd surrender!" the pinkette snapped, holding the side of her head that was now bleeding. "I nodded. I never said I would. Besides I would never go down without a fight." Shiru laughed and the pinkette slammed her hand into the ground and the earth crumbled beneath her.

Shiru sent her threads out to tie her up. "I would love to stay and chat but I have to get sasori to safety. I will be back for you, that is if zetsu doesn't eat you or kisame doesn't turn you into shredded meat." Shiru laughed then took off running with the slightly taller male on her back. Shiru looked at the now human sasori worriedly. "please be alright. I don't want to lose anyone else." Shiru said frowning as she jumped over the east wall of the village.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own naruto just wanted to say thanks to everyone who have read this story. I have nearly 600 hits on this story! That's more than all my other stories combined! It's amazing so thank you!

Chapter 10

Kisame grinned and swung samehada at a group of leaf Nin, tearing them to shreds. Blood splattered his face as he continued his onslaught. He looked over and saw an explosion of purple chakra near the gates and large spikes of ice shoot up from the ground near where hinata had jumped from the large clay bird deidara was on. He saw people flying in shiru's direction and he saw the clear ice spikes become stained red with blood in Hinata's direction.

He looked over to zetsu and his face went from sadistic to disgust. Zetsu bit the head off of a leaf ninja. "Man that's just nasty zetsu…"he said with a look of pure distaste as zetsu licked the blood from his lips. Zetsu just grinned at the shark man. "Don't knock it." His white side said. "**Until you try it.** "Dark zetsu said.

Shiru was slung in their direction and she hit the ground by kisame. "yo, zetsu-san, kisame-sempai. How's it going?" she asked as she pulled herself from her crater. Kisame blinked. '' what happened?" kisame asked, confused about why shiru had literally flown over at them.

"Sasori's chakra strings were cut from me while I was playing human puppet. Well I gotta get back to sasori now. See ya!" she said then ran back to sasori. Zetsu's head tilted to the side while he devoured yet another leaf ninja.

"That's still nasty." kisame said, hearing the crunch of the bones, the swish of blood and the tearing of the muscles from Zetsu's mouth. Kisame suppressed a disgusted shiver at the sound, which caused zetsu to grin.

Kisame grinned, seeing more ninja appear. He did a few hand signs and his cheeks began to swell then he spat out large amount of water, flooding the area and drowning enemy ninja, causing zetsu to frown at him.

"What?" kisame asked him with a grin. "Humans taste awful when drowned. I refuse to eat them now." Zetsu pouted. Kisame narrowed his eyes then used his water shark jutsu. "Not a problem, my sharks will eat them then." Kisame said with a shrug.

Zetsu sunk into the ground and snapped the neck of an unsuspecting lightning ninja that had jumped at them from the rooftops.

Kisame noticed his water draining away then he looked over at shiru when she screamed sasori's name and noticed that it was trailing across the village to her. She was in mid air, the water forming a sphere around her. She mixed her poison in with the water and began sending spikes of pale bluish purple ice at the enemy ninja. It wasn't hard to see, she was only about a few hundred yards away now.

It was happening slowly but surely, they were all about to clash in the center of the village, well him zetsu deidara hinata shiru and sasori were, pein and konan were off looking for the kyuubi.

-:-:-

Konan felt her paper clones being eaten by the aburame clan's insects. She could also feel her paper wings getting devoured by the insects also.

She saw hinata up ahead so she dove towards her. "konan-sama, I will handle them, please go help leader-sama." hinata said and konan nodded. Hinata soaked her wings, drowning the insects eating away at her transportation means.

Konan uttered a silent thank you and rebuilt her wings then flew away, watching as hinata drowned the aburame clan within minutes.

Konan smirked slightly then took off towards where pein was. Konan saw shiru with sasori on her back. Konan flew beside shiru and frowned.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "Lightning ninja. They found his weakness and they used it. The haruno girl said she would heal him if I gave up. I nodded at her and she healed him, I think he is human…" shiru said looking at sasori's face.

"Get him to safety then create a distraction. Pein is going up against the hokage now. She has released all her power so I must go help. The other five paths are wreaking havoc elsewhere. Keep an eye out for the kyuubi, he should be returning anytime now. Be careful, make sure all other members are safe and we don't lose any because we will need them when the demon arrives." Konan said as she dodged random trees. Shiru nodded and jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Shiru ducked into a hollow tree with sasori and konan took off to help pein. Shiru set sasori down and covered him with her cloak. She watched as konan left and she moved to turn to leave a large warm hand grabbed her wrist.

Shiru looked at sasori and saw it was his hand. "You aren't cold anymore." she muttered and he released her wrist only to pull her to him. "please be careful. I will return to the battle when I have regained my energy. If you need help send your summon to get me and I will be there, I promise." He said and she nodded. "I will sasori." She said and he released her. She smiled and took off from the tree.

She hoisted herself over the wall and met up with kisame and zetsu. "Help me keep an eye out for the demon brat. Konan said so." Shiru said and looked at the large shark man and the plant.

Kisame nodded with a feral sharp toothed grin. Zetsu just sighed in boredom. Shiru looked up and waved for deidara who was flying over head. He nodded then he and hinata landed beside them.

"So what now UN?" deidara asked. Shiru looked around and grinned. "While pein and his paths destroy the hokage and that side of the village I say we destroy the hyuuga estate and level the village as we were told." Shiru said with a wicked grin.

Hinata smirked darkly. "Lets go give my papa a little visit now shall we? I mean it was because if him I had to kill my dearest cousin neji." Hinata said and deidara chuckled. , then looked around. "Where is sasori-no-danna?" he asked.

Shiru rubbed her arm and looked at him. "He has to regain his energy. We had a mishap with a lightning Nin and he got hurt." Shiru said and deidara looked at her sharply. "Is danna alright?" he asked. Shiru frowned.

" Well he is sorta well… umm-" shiru started, not sure how to word it. "I'm human. That's what she is trying to say." Sasori's voice rang out smoothly. Deidara turned around and his jaw dropped, sasori was taller than him now.

"Danna… you grew about two feet. You aren't shorter than me anymore, yeah." Deidara said looking up at the taller male in shock. Sasori was now about six foot seven, not his normal five foot four. Deidara was now looking up at his danna."I think human danna is taller than tobi…" deidara murmured. Shiru blinked. " well… I knew something was different about him. Anyways we have to follow leader's orders, level this place to the ground." Shiru said and they nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own naruto.

Shiru looked around her at sasori, hinata, deidara, kisame, and zetsu. Then she looked back up at the hyuuga manor with a wicked grin. "Take out the guards silently ok, shiru-danna?" hinata asked. Shiru nodded and climbed the wall and the stitches quickly unstitched themselves then shot out and re stitched themselves within moments. Six thumps were heard not long after.

Hinata blinked, who knew the noisy shiru could kill silently? Shiru's hands securely reattached themselves and shiru hopped over the walls. Hinata and the others followed close behind. Sympathy was clearly not an option here. They were going to destroy this village and kill everyone in it.

Shiru had silently opened the door and walked through. A shock went through her mind and she turned away and looked around. "Hidan… I hear you…"she muttered and everyone looked at her. "shiru-danna?'' hinata asked. Shiru smirked and handed her a kunai. "Get a good hit on the old man with this, it'll slowly inject him with an ice poison, causing him to freeze. I have to free hidan. No friends left behind, remember?" shiru said stopping hinata in her tracks.

Hinata nodded. "Don't worry I will be back soon. If you need me send yuki-chan. if I need you I will send ameratsu." Shiru said and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Hinata grinned and shiru winked at her and vanished. "What is ameratsu?" sasori asked. "Her summon, the one tailed wolf." Hinata said with a grin.

She walked through the hallways looking for her father's study. She opened the door and dodged a flurry of kunai. Hinata slammed the door and smirked. "kisame-san, water please." Hinata said with a sickly sweet smile. Kisame spat a large puddle of water on the floor and deidara looked at him disgusted. "Nasty just nasty yeah." He said and kisame shrugged. "You should have seen and heard zetsu eating people out there. Crunch swish bluh.. " kisame sighed.

-:-:-

Shiru listened for hidan's plea again. She had ventured onto Nara grounds thinking she had killed them all off, but just to be on the safe side; she released her disguise. Her white hair touched her shoulders and upper back, her stitches around her neck vanished and formed on her hip and below her ribs. The kanji for death vanished from above her eye. She ditched the akatsuki cloak and began walking deeper into the woods.

She found a spot that looked as if it had been dealt some serious damage recently. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" a male voice rang out. A Nara…great.

Shiru smiled at him gently. "gomen ne, nara-san." She said sweetly. The boy looked no older than hinata. She smiled even more. She tried to move and noticed she couldn't. Oh that pesky brat.

"Hozuki shiru, so this is what you really look like? You look exactly like your brother, are you twins?" the pineapple haired teen asked tauntingly. His father walked out of the woods behind him. Two Nara….why her?

Shiru blinked with false innocence. "My brother? I have no idea who you are talking about? My name is shiranui ameratsu. I have no clue that this shiru is." She lied smoothly, using the name of her summon as her own. They didn't look convinced. He was a lot smarter than he looked apparently. The older male shook his head, they both knew she was lying.

"Shiranui ameratsu is the name of your summon, you can't fool me." The teen said. Shiru glared at them and broke free from their shadow bind. She slammed her fists into the ground, the stitches unwinding from her alabaster skin and shooting into the ground. They were too late. Shiru stood up and was knocked over by the older Nara. He had a kunai to her throat and the blade cutting into her skin, a bead of blood rising up and dripping down the blade along her skin.

"What did you just do?" he snapped and shiru cackled victoriously. "I reversed what you Nara did! I resurrected the immortal hidan!" she laughed and the older Nara head butted her then he shoved the kunai in his hand into the side of her neck. Her laughter stopped and blood spurted from her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled t stop the bleeding.

She kept her hands over the injury and put a lot of pressure on it. "Special summoning: shiranui ameratsu! Light up the sky with you flames!" shiru managed to scream through the blood and pain. The teen looked at her and his eyes went wide as the ground shook beneath his feet.

It crumbled and hidan shot from underground. He was dirty and he reeked of blood and soil. He popped his neck and retrieved his scythe from the hole. He blinked when he saw shiru. "Fuck… shiru you bring me back and now you're gonna die on me? That's just fucking wrong." He said then noticed the dark haired teen and his father. "You! You're the one who put me in that damnable hole!" he yelled and the teen sighed. "shikamaru-kun is you- shiru…" temari's voice rang out.

"I told you to hide temari." Shikamaru said. The blonde haired woman ran to shiru's side but a large white wolf with a red circle marking on its head and odd red semi swirl like markings in the fur on its shoulder blades, hips and back and red markings over its eyes with a green antique plate with kanji all over it surrounded in flames on its back and the fur on its shoulder blades looked similar to wings. It snarled and snapped at her.

"Ammy…its me, temari." The blonde said and it growled louder and nuzzled shiru, who was trying to grab a hold its neck. "Shiranui. Go get sasori, please." Shiru begged, tying a strip of cloth securely around her neck. It was too much blood loss for her to try and heal it herself.

"shikamaru we have to go! Gaara wants us to go to suna, suna is safe because we accidentally allied ourselves to the akatsuki. Please, we have to go. Let's stop by and get your mom and let's just leave." Temari said dragging shikamaru behind her. Shukaku was left behind . Hidan grabbed him and held him down, he was gonna toss him to sasori when he arrived. "Now you will think twice about touching an akatsuki girl." Hidan laughed, no doubt whatever happened to the man was gonna be painful.

He took one last look at the akatsuki members and followed temari. Shiru was becoming even paler by the moment. Hidan crouched down beside her and put pressure on her injury. He looked off to where ameratsu's flames had begun to fade into the darkness of the upcoming night.

-:-:-

Hinata had slaughtered nearly the whole hyuuga clan now. Now she was looking for the last two members and their guards. She kicked open their bedroom doors when she heard a slurp and the cracking of bones. She turned around and saw zetsu eating a dead hyuuga woman. "eww." She said shuddering in disgust.

The only room she hadn't checked was her own and neji's, because who would wanna stay in an akatsuki member's old room? She cracked the door opened and her heart fell from her chest and hit the floor. She placed a hand over her mouth as she swung the door open. On her old bed were a box and a note on top of it. She walked over and took the note from the box. She opened it and tears of hatred anger and betrayal formed in her eyes.

It read:

_Dear hinata,_

_Im sorry for how I have treated you all your life. I lied though, hanabi was no stronger than a flea. You were the true genius of the hyuuga. Im so proud of you my daughter, you are now the clan head. I told you that we were going to place your things outside because you were going to be moving them. I lied and said you'd been disowned to please the council, but in my will it clearly states you are my successor. I was dying hinata. I couldn't face anyone to tell them that I was…so I forced everyone away. I yelled at hanabi and she was KIA on her mission. Whatever is happening is most likely my fault. So I just wanted to say im sorry and love you._

_Gomen ne,_

_Hiashi hyuuga._

Hinata had started crying so deidara walked in and checked to see if she was alright and she nodded. He sighed and opened the long box that was on her bed. Inside of it were a scroll of summons and two scrolls of water and wind techniques. At the bottom of the box was her mother's necklace. It was a black rose pendent on a silver chain. Hinata sealed the scrolls away and put on the necklace.

She turned and walked out, but not before she went through her dresser and grabbed her diary of her jutsu. Deidara and the others walked out of the manor and hinata screamed when she heard the pained howl of a wolf."AMERATSU!"She yelled then ran at the white wolf with odd red markings.

"Sasori! Shiru needs you." A little green light atop the wolf's head yelled, but if you looked closer you could see it was a flea. Sasori nodded and followed the flaming wolf.

They had run about ten minutes when hidan and shiru came into sight. "shiru oh god shiru! Please don't die on me." Sasori yelled brushing the white strands stained red from her face. He took one look at the wound and his chest hurt. He put his hands on the wound and tried to heal it. It wasn't working though. He felt his skin go cold with sweat. She couldn't die, he would die if he lost her again.

He was lost in his panicked thoughts and didn't notice the hand that had begun to reach for him. Ameratsu laid down beside shiru and had begun to whine. Her hand touched his face and he jumped. "Sasori, bring me the Nara… ammy. Retrieve hinata and yuki for me." Shiru whispered, emitting short staccato breaths as she did so.

Sasori looked at hidan and the silver haired male pulled the Nara over to him. Ameratsu returned minutes later with hinata and yuki. "Yuki hurry perform healing soul swap!" hinata ordered seeing what was happening. The small black otter ran over to shukaku and shoved her glowing hand into his chest as hidan held him down.

The otter pulled out his soul despite his screams of pain that echoed through the woods. "if this doesn't work I just want you to know that I love you sasori." Shiru said through labored breaths. Yuki started to push the soul into shiru's body, which caused shiru to begin to scream loudly.

Sasori frowned and held her hand as she screamed. Sasori felt a chakra signature that was really strong and it was coming towards them. The next thing he knew he was holding back frog eyed blonde boy. He narrowed his eyes as he was pushed back by the force of the blondes speed.

"you killed them all! Sakura-Chan, kiba-san, kurenai-sensei, kakashi-sensei, all of them; they are all dead. How could you be so cruel hinata." The blonde growled, not even paying attention to the red head holding him back.

"Well if you would have handed yourself over like I had said then they would've lived." Hinata said then snapped her fingers. "Oh that's right I never told you the third option. Oops, oh well too late now I wonder how pein and konan are doing right now." Hinata said trailing off. "The orange haired metal head and the blue haired origami lady? Oh you don't have to worry about them. They're dead." Naruto laughed and hinata looked at him sharply. "of course… that's why their chakra signatures became larger." Hinata said sarcastically as konan landed behind naruto.

"I thought I had gotten rid of them, darn. Well I guess all the orange haired ones are nagato's pawns that he duplicates. Interesting." naruto said, then Sasuke walked out. " Genjutsu release." Sasuke said and everything changed.

The akatsuki were locked within chakra cages. Sasuke walked over to the cages and smirked. " well it was all a good dream while it lasted, now wasn't it?" he asked. Shiru felt her neck and sighed in relief when there was no injury there. But she glared at Sasuke due to the fact her and hinata were separated from the others and were bound tightly by chakra restraints.

Sasori was still a puppet she noticed with a frown. Kakuzu was still dead, so they must have been captured in the genjutsu when they first left the village. Shiru reached up to see how long her hair was and she noticed it was still very long, so everything that had happened was part of the genjutsu? She had no idea what all was reality and what wasn't. Sasuke smirked and dug the hilt of his chokuto into the back of her head, so she was going to die by the hands of an uchiha now? How sad. Sasuke smirked as shiru fell forward.

Sasori gritted his teeth and tried to move but found he couldn't. " so what happened while we were in the jutsu?"sasori asked bitterly. Sasuke looked at him and smirked more. "Absolutely nothing. You have only been out for a week. After all the lightning Nin had just attacked her right after she went through my village. That's where it all started. Hinata took the jutsu with her and now you have all been affected, amazing that genjutsu… almost undetectable and it spreads like a virus." Sasuke chuckled and Suigetsu and juugo walked out and held both hinata and shiru down. Sasuke put his hands to their foreheads and they screamed in pain as a crystal formed on their foreheads, a pale purple one on Hinata's and a bright blue one on shiru's.

"You two are no longer a threat. Your most powerful abilities have been sealed away. Let's go. We can't stay around here any longer, they will be after us and they will instead get the remaining akatsuki." Sasuke said and vanished into the night. Juugo and Suigetsu behind him.

Shiru felt her forehead and she began to sob, it hurt so much and she couldn't do anything to get her power back. Hinata had passed out due to the pain. Shiru, with her last bit of energy crawled over to her fellow akatsuki and cut the chakra restraints. She fell to the ground and couldn't get back up after she had released sasori. He released the others and he picked her up. Deidara grabbed hinata and they took off to the base. This was bad. Two of the stronger members were down for who knows how long.


End file.
